This project proposes to increase understanding of the design and function of cigarettes through analysis of internal tobacco industry documents. Internal documents allow unprecedented access to manufacturer knowledge and intentions regarding aspects of product development. The first objective of this project is to examine the importance of smoke chemistry and sensory cues in determining smoke delivery, smoke exposure, and subjective response. This research is critical to understanding physiological, psychopharmacological, and health effects of tobacco smoke, and their role in the development of smoking behaviors, dependence, and disease. The second objective of this project is to examine the means by which cigarettes may be targeted toward specific smoker populations, and to determine the effects of targeted product development. Effects of product targeting may include greater neurobiological or physiological response, increased motivation to smoke, increased initiation and dependence, increased exposure, and reduced likelihood of quitting. The final objective of this project is to assess internal industry product measures, and identify research needs, with regard to understanding and evaluating emerging "potential reduced-exposure products" (PREPs) and conventional products, especially "low yield" cigarettes. The need for more effective tools for product evaluation is well established. PREPs and other new products warrant special consideration not only because of their potential for unique behavioral effects and product risk, but also due to the explicit and implied health claims commonly associated with them. Overall, comprehensive analysis of tobacco smoke delivery, brand differences, and effects has been limited by the lack of information regarding the nature and role of specific smoke constituents, smoke chemistry, and sensory cues; and product driven changes in perception, behavior, patterns of deposition, and physiological response. Findings from this project may have significant implications for treatment efforts as well as development of effective policy and strategies for product regulation. [unreadable] [unreadable]